The hairdresser of the gods
by opaque prism
Summary: When a threat is found, the gods send Hermes. When a deal is made, he finds something that takes him straight to the realization that the one person he wants, is the one person he can't have. And when a accident happens, one heart will stop forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought that maybe I should put this online and see if you want me to continue. If you do I will, but besides this idea was swarming around my head and I just had to write it down(or in this case type it up***ha ha***) Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Greek Mythology. If I did, everything would be screwed up.**

**HPOV**

I was sitting on my throne, watching as everyone was either talking to each other or staring into space. Supposedly, attendance was mandatory. Every single god was told to come; even…

A sudden chill filled the room. The silence echoing off the walls and ringing in my ears I turned to see Hades, lord of the dead and most feared of the gods, was standing in the threshold of the throne room. His coal black eyes not moving yet scanning every bit of the room. Apollo leaned over and said,

"He never comes to the meetings"

"Yeah, really surprising that he actually came this time" I whispered back

I was about to say more to him when Zues' booming voice filled the room.

"Hades! You made it. Great!"

One little known thing about Zues, he was glad to see his brothers…well, most of the time.

A throne of bones and black stone appeared opposite of Zues' throne, right between me and Athena, completing the circle.

"Yes, brother. You only sent about thirty letters, Hermes can certainly confirm that. But really got me was the fact that in them, you were telling me that if I didn't come willingly, you would come down yourself and get me. Pray tell me," he sat down, "What is so important that you would come down to the Underworld just to fetch me for a meeting?"

Everyone looked stunned, except me. Being the messenger of the gods really has it's benefits; one of them being you know things before most people. The only thing I was lacking on this matter was why he was calling us."Well," Zues also sat down on his throne, looking very sober, "There has been a new development that has been brought to my special attention"

There was a murmuring going through the room, but Zues held up a hand and the murmuring stopped.

"Although, first off I must say that this is very early, but I feel as if we must discuss it now, just incase"

"Zues" said Athena leaning forward, "What exactly is going on?"

Zues took a deep breath.

"We have found a human that seems…very gifted"

"How so?" asked Demeter.

As answer, a remote appeared in Zues' hand and he pushed a button, making a hologram appear in the middle of the room. When the humans became so advanced, we upgraded a few things.

"First, I think you should see who it is"

A girl, about 22 maybe, appeared in the middle of the room.

"Her name is Nadra, but goes by Shelly, Coco, and in one case, Mr. Mittens the teacup chiwawa"

We all looked at him funny.

"She is 5'7, has long brown hair with blond and red natural highlights and wears an eight extra wide shoe size. She is a hairdresser and apparent miracle worker and the ultimate neighbor"

"_What_ does any of this have to do with why I was forced to drag my sorry self all the way up from the Underworld?" asked Hades in a very bored tone.

"That is just a few general facts about her. Now we get to why we're here. This girl, although not much at first glance, seems to posses very special abilities. Over the past few weeks, we have been watching her and have found many interesting things"

"Like what?" asked Poseidon

"Like the ability to run a mile in one and a half minutes flat without being an athlete. The ability of holding her breath underwater for ten minutes-"

"So?" asked Artemis

"-Or maybe the ability to take down multiple armed, fully grown male humans, single handed and without a weapon"

"There's no way" said Dionysus

Zues pressed a button and there she was right there, standing in front of five big burly men with guns. Quick as a flash of Zues' lightning bolts, she had her hands wrapped around one mans' wrist and continued to knock the gun out of his hand and knocked him out. Next she picked up the gun and shot one guys' foot. He went down, knocking the one behind him into a dumpster, knocking him out. One ran for it, but she threw the gun at his head knocking him out. The last one lunged at her, but she dodged and kneed him in the stomach and twisted his arm behind his back and forced him to the ground, sitting on top of him and pressed two fingers into the pressure point at his neck. When he continued to squirm she slapped both hands over both his ears, disorienting him. Then she pinched his nose, while hooking her arm under his chin, locking his jaw, and putting her other hand over his mouth. He finally passed out due to lack of oxygen. She whipped out her cell phone and called the cops.

All the gods were staring open-mouthed at this. Even Hades looked shocked!

"We first started looking at her when a satyr said that he felt that she was different. I didn't really think it was that important, but then this happened and well…you can figure it out"

"So, why are we here?" asked Ares

"Because if she is more than a mortal, then she could pose a threat. So we need to send someone to temporarily watch her. Someone that can blend in, someone that can get away quickly and without notice, someone that can tell her who he is without botching this up completely"

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Well, it's settled. Hermes will be the one to go and watch her" said Zues

I looked at everyone. I have no other choice.

"What will I have to do?" I asked

"You have to live undercover with the humans and become her friend or something. You can let her know who you are, but no one else" said Zues

"Why would I tell her who I am? She'll think I'm crazy" I pointed out

"Just tell her" said Hera, getting a little annoyed for some no good apparent reason.

"Well" I whispered under my breath

"Well, that settles it. Meeting adjourned. Oh, and Hades I need to tell you something"


	2. Meeting Coco

**Thank you to **Troilus**, my only reviewer and the person this chapter is dedicated to. Please enjoy.**

**HPOV**

I had my bag in hand and went downstairs to grab something to eat. About a half hour later, Apollo knocked on my door.

"Hey man, you coming to see me off?" I asked, leaning on the doorway.

"See you off? Dude, I'm coming with you. I want to see where you're going to stay. I also want to meet this girl"

"Uh-huh. Yeah….that and the fact she's hot" I said, not asked, said.

"Hey!" he paused, "Well…yeah"

I rolled my eyes."So, where am I going anyway?" I asked

"Cherry Blossom" he said

I arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

I felt the air stir and the next second, we were floating in space then I felt like I was plummeting down to earth. I felt the earth smash into my feet and I took a step forward to keep from falling over. We gods still haven't gotten completely used to it…except for Artemis. I don't like Artemis. I say she looks nice _once_ and she has all her hunters on me like Apollo on a babe.

I looked around and saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Cherry Blossom'.

"Here" said Apollo.

I looked and saw a big town, with old buildings and lots of nature. Apollo made a red sports car appear and we rode into town. We got a few stares, but nothing that bad. When we rode down a few streets, I noticed a bunch of little shops. There was one woman coming out of a post office and then there was a short, stocky boy chasing after a tall, stick-thin boy.

"YOU TOUCHED THE DAISY!" shouted the short one.

Apollo and I stared after them.

We rode on after they disappeared and watched the rest of the town go by, he pulled up a street and stopped at a house with three floors and had a 'Room for Rent' sign in the window in colorful greens and yellows.

"This the place?" I asked

"Yeah, she owns the place. She works from here too"

We got out of the car and walked to the open door.

"What does she do?" my question was immediately answered by the smell of hair products flowing into my nose. I walked through the door and saw shiny dark wood floors and black walls with gold and white trimming with colorful curtains and couches and sunlight pouring through the windows. There were two door-less thresholds and I saw a few chairs in front of mirrors and towards the back were a few sinks with hoses. There were a few women in there and I saw a guy in there too. It looked really professional. In the front, there was a front desk. It was risen in the front and over the counter, your could see a computer and a girl typing something in.

"Um, hello" I asked

"What?" she asked not even looking at me, and slightly slurred because of the gum in her mouth, staining her red lips, a little purple.

"I'm here to rent the open room" I said

"Oh well then," it sounded like she was going to say something insulting, but at that moment her blue eyes turned to us and they widened and her jaw dropped and a lock of black hair fell into her face.

"Uh…" She just stared at us.

We do have that on women sometimes. Apollo has golden hair and a really good tan with amber, sometimes gold eyes. Women who like that Californian/exotic type go straight for him. Now I have black hair that hangs a little in my eyes, with happen to be a greenish yellow with a little mahogany. I have a light tan. We're both about 5'9 and are muscular, but not bulky. We do not, under any circumstances, look like we're on steroids. We do not like steroids.

"Hey, Lorry, where are the…" A woman came around the corner and stopped dead when she saw us. It was Nadra! She looked us up and down then turned to the girl at the computer, Lorry.

"Hello?"

She snapped her fingers in front of her face

"Earth to Lorry. Come in Lorry" she said

Lorry blinked a few times then seemed to come to. She looked at Nadra and said,

"Yeah?"

"When are we getting the new products in? Mrs. Liam wants to know"

"Uh, let me check"

"No, you go do finish up Tara's coloring. I'll do it" she said

"Got it Coco" Lorry slipped off the stool and went into the salon hair room place.

"So what you boys need?" asked Nadra

"Um, may I speak to the owner of here?" I asked

"You're speaking to her" she said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Oh, so you're Nadra?" I asked, playing innocent

She grimaced at her name.

"Please, call me Coco or Shelly"

"Okay, but I would like to rent the empty room" I said

She looked at me, then wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it up, and put her in her pocket.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, I'm new here and don't have a place ready yet, so if I could rent your room for a little bit, that would be great" I said

"Okay. Rent is $100 the first month. After that, it's only $50. That okay?" she asked

"Yeah, perfect" I said

"Cool, what's your name?" she asked

"My name's Marve, Marve Marc" I said

"Mine is Sunny Apolle" said Apollo

"Are you rooming with him?" she asked

"No, I'm just his best friend" He said

"Okay good" she said

"Here's the key's" she pulled a ring with one or two keys on it and tossed them to me.

"Do you know your way around town?" she asked

"No" I said

"Okay, well today's Saturday isn't it? Yeah, We should be closing at like three. It's eleven now, so I'll show you to your room and that should give you enough to unpack and get settled"

"Sure" I said

She got down from the stool, went to the window to get her sign and I went to the car to get my bag. I went back in and Apollo and I followed her to a curtain in the waiting area and disappeared behind it to a secret stairway going up.

"Why is your door covered by a curtain and not a door?" Apollo asked

"You have no imagination. Why use a door instead of a curtain when you can? It makes it more fun" she said it like it was obvious.

We went up and found an actual door with a big stone circle on the front with carved in scissors and thread.

"Guess what that is" She said

"Some sort of thing for hair dressers?" said Apollo

"Nope"

I cocked my head.

"The Fates" I said

"Yes" she said, smiling

"What what?" said Apollo

"Epic fail" I told him. He is from Greek Mythology and he didn't notice this is extremely sad. I know he prefers laying on a beach to studying, but come on.

"Yes, I'm a big Mythology geek. A lot of people in this town is into Mythology, especially Greek" she said

Apollo and I looked at each other.

She opened the door and let us in.

"Welcome to my home" she said.


End file.
